


Summer Holiday

by Zombiebarnes



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, M/M, Parody of the DENNIS system, Riker flirts with 4 different people, Riker is a tool, Worf is barely interested tbh, gratuitous descriptions of sunscreen, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiebarnes/pseuds/Zombiebarnes
Summary: Riker takes his two weeks of vacation aboard the luxury cruise ship Enterprise. The possibilities seem endless, until he's stopped in his tracks by the first attractive man he lays his eyes on, in typical Riker fashion.





	Summer Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @linscoresby and @sareks for enabling me (as well as for their contributions to this AU)and @boomdeyadah for the initial inspiration. 
> 
> You can find all these funky dudes on tumblr

Since the beginning of time, two things have inspired man’s curiosity: space, and the ocean. Even before humankind looked up to the sky and wondered what it would take to see our home from space, we looked out across vast bodies of water, wondering what lay beneath and beyond, and what it would take to conquer the vast landscape in our own backyard. Sailors chased storms, hunted and tracked as they would on land, building bigger and better equipment to tame and harness the brutal prowess of the deep sea.

Will Riker let out a soft sigh, running his hand along the side of the white beast moored in San Francisco Bay. His boss had insisted that he take his long overdue vacation following an incident involving two children and a 2-gallon tub of red industrial paint. He had to admit, he was rather grateful that the leave had been thrust upon him. It wasn’t often he got the opportunity to relax and unwind, and how better to do it than spending two weeks on the high seas? Out in the middle of the ocean with all you can eat buffet, bottomless Caiprinhas, and endless opportunities to pursue salacious holiday romances- it was his idea of a utopia.

It had only been a matter of months since Will amicably parted ways with his long term partner, Deanna, and he was looking for a little fun in the wake of their relationship. He was no spring chicken, but he was sure he could play the field with the best of them. Riker would be spending the next fortnight aboard The Enterprise. According to the brochure he had picked up from the mall, it was a luxury cruising vessel. It held up to 3,000 people, and was well equipped with everything you might find in a large town in middle America. The concept of an over 30’s singles tour was a new frontier in its own right, and Riker was excited to get stuck in.

The mid-morning sunlight illuminated the bow of the ship, and Will took his luggage in one hand, ascending the ramp as boarding began. As his feet hit the dark, polished wooden deck, he was greeted by an attractive young woman in a high collared uniform that bore the cruise line’s signature colours- white and maroon- The blonde held a tray of glasses in one hand, and wore a bright, breezy smile that lit up her slender features. She greeted him cheerfully, offering him his first mimosa of the trip. As the ship began to pull away from the harbour, he realised it might just take him a little longer than he had expected to find his sea legs. He couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy about the gentle rocking motion that could be felt on the lower decks. Nevertheless, Riker decided to check out his cabin, and to change into something a little more holiday appropriate.

On the way to his cabin he perused the brochure once again, taking a look at some of the activities on offer over the next two weeks. There were a variety of excursions, on board entertainment, and even themed dinners. How better to scout out his first potential partner of the fortnight than to dress in his best approximation of a sexy caveman?

He was staying in one of the ship’s aptly named Mediterranean cabins, decorated in bright white and blue tones reminiscent of seaside holiday he had enjoyed as a child, a generous dosage of rattan style furniture, and finished with more soft furnishings than even he- the soon to be ex-husband of a woman with a penchant for throw pillows, soft blankets, and sheets with the highest thread count known to man- would have known what to do with.  He had paid extra to have a little more legroom to enjoy during the voyage, and it was certainly worth it.

He emerged again around midday, dressed in an unseasonably tight Hawaiian shirt. The shirt was a deep red in colour, white flowers emblazoned boldly across the chest. He had opted to leave it unbuttoned nearly all the way down to his belly button, his hard earned and well cultivated chest hair proudly on display at the centre of the ensemble. He had hand selected a pair of rather risqué black speedos with the signature white stripe down one side. He pulled a pair of Prada sunglasses from his shirt pocket, and completed the look with his trusty chacos, and an oversized beach hat he had found in the women’s bargain bin at target. The skimpy pants drew attention to the curve of his muscular thighs, and accentuated the calves he had been working so hard on in the lead up to his holiday. Will Riker was ready to head out. His first stop? The pool. Water wasn’t the only thing he was about to get deep into.

Outside on the upper deck, Will found one of the less busy spaces, a pool/Jacuzzi combination surrounded by colourful deck chairs, several of which had already been claimed. To one side of the pool was a tiki themed bar, complete with torches and gaudy fake flowers. Several of the women sat around the outside of the pool sipped lazily at cocktails with tiny umbrellas and cherries lining the inside of their glasses. To the other side, a shuffleboard, surrounded by several men and women, chatting about their holiday plans, from what he could discern from a distance.

He lay his towel on one of the available deck chairs, making eye contact with a stunning brunette lounging opposite him, clad in a skimpy bikini as he languidly removed his shirt, stretching his arms above his head. She bit her lip, looking over her sunglasses as he began slathering his chest with sunscreen, making quite the song and dance of slowly, and sensually massaging it into his skin. Will had just begun to think he might have found his first conquest when his eyes were inexplicably drawn to a man who passed behind her.

He was tall, with dark skin, and long hair neatly tied into a man bun. He wore a pair of khaki coloured chinos, patterned havianas, and a white, short sleeved shirt neatly tucked into his trousers. He double fisted two long flutes of a dark liquid Riker couldn’t quite make out (not the only thing he would be double fisting today, all going to plan). After some careful inspection, Riker also noticed that contained in a sheet wrapped around his waist was the contents of nearly two entire platters of buffet shrimp. He would stop every few paces to take a bite, before continuing his journey towards the shuffleboard area. His heart began to beat at double speed as he watched the other man stuff nearly eight individual shrimp into his mouth at once. Who was this man? Riker had to speak to him, had to know his name.

In Riker’s moment of distraction, however, he had failed to notice the woman from only moments ago who had begun to approach him from the other side of the pool. She walked with a noticeable and unmistakeable purpose. His eyes were drawn away from the man, and landed on her cat-like grin. Clearly his attempts at seduction had been almost too effective. She sidled up to him, taking his arm in his, one hand reaching up to stroke his shoulder.

“Well, good afternoon to you too,” she all but purred.  
Will offered an awkward smile, untangling himself from her grasp.  
“I’m afraid I have to be somewhere- I- I just remembered. Perhaps I’ll see you later on,” he excused himself from the conversation, gathering his things and turning in the direction of the other man, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, unlike the slightly put out young woman in front of him. He apologised profusely, and left the pool in search of something to eat, unable to hide his disappointment in the missed opportunity.

 

As expected, the buffet was excellent. Will particularly enjoyed taking advantage of the cold cuts, but his attention remained elsewhere. He found himself scanning the crowd, searching for the elusive mystery man, but he was nowhere to be seen. As the evening wore on, Will began to doubt that he would see him. After all, they were on a boat of several thousand people. How likely was it that they would run into each other? Will had lived in towns with a smaller population than the number of patrons aboard, and had still failed to get to know all of his neighbours.

He sighed, taking a seat at the bar. The night’s entertainment was an Abba tribute band, flown in especially from Florida. Riker didn’t think much of their vocal abilities, but the novelty was certainly worth his time. The ballroom itself was situated in the mid-section of the boat. A grand space, with good acoustics, and surprisingly high ceilings, considering its locale. At the far end of the room was a grand stage that had been set up with a mediocre projection of what he assumed was a city somewhere in Europe. There must have been hundreds of chairs dotted around, each equipped with their own red tablecloth, and a cheap looking rose in a vase that sat in the middle of the table. Waiters bustled from table to table as the band warbled in the distance.

He laid claim to one of the purple barstools, and took the opportunity to order a Pina Colada. He might as well make the most of the evening. There were plenty of attractive men and women around, so why was it that he couldn’t get the dark, handsome stranger from the pool out of his mind? He quietly finished his drink, intending to retire at the end of the set. Perhaps the morning would bring a little more joy. He was taken aback when a gruff voice at the opposite end of the bar pulled him from his thoughts.

There he was, the man from earlier on, only several feet away now. He had since changed, now wearing a pair of very well ironed slacks, and a white shirt that just so happened to cling to all the right parts of his body. He appeared well built. Stocky, but not unhealthy. Sturdy, might be a better description. The shirt drew Will’s attention to his incredibly broad shoulders. He looked less as if he were on holiday, and more like he would fit in at a business conference. It was as if someone had peered deep into Will’s fantasies, rifled around, and extracted from them his dream man. He swallowed hard, finishing his drink in a single sip, and attempting to gather his wits for the confrontation.

Will had a system for managing his encounters. His friends knew it as The Riker Manoeuvre, and so far it had proven to be an almost fool proof method of attracting a potential partner. First, Reconnaissance. Between the two encounters, he had spent several minutes observing the other man. Watching his actions, ensuring his presence wouldn’t be an intrusion. Next, collecting information. This stage was arguably one of the more important.

He sidled up to the bartender who had just served the man, putting on the most charming smile he could muster.  
“Excuse me good sir, “He started, “I don’t suppose you could tell me what my friend there is drinking,”  
The bartender looked at him, a weary expression etched across his features.  
“Prune Juice,” He answered, returning to the glass he had been drying. It was an unorthodox drink of choice, especially for a holiday, but who was he to judge? He liked a man who knew what he wanted, after all. Will smiled.  
“Send him another when he finishes, on my behalf.” He requested, sliding his card across the surface of the bar. The bartender all but sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

Riker watched as the other man received the drink, looking around with an expression somewhere between confusion and irritation. When the bartender motioned to him, he winked. His conquest looked back at him with a somewhat blank expression, but eventually accepted the drink. That hadn’t gone exactly to plan, but no matter. At this point, Will would have expected him to approach, or at least offer him an indication of his thanks. It appeared he would have to work a little harder this time. No matter, no matter. The challenge felt like a thrill after hours of pining after a man he hadn’t even spoken to.

Next came the final, most crucial steps in the process: kindle feelings, enter smoothly, reel them in.

He approached, walking with the best imitation of swagger he could manage, swinging one leg over the bar stool nearest to the other man. As he spoke, he rested his chin on one hand, his eyes meeting the other’s. His free hand crawled across the granite surface, gently toying with his fingers.  
“I saw you from across the room, sir, and I must say, it’s been quite some time since I last saw someone with such breath-taking eyes. The name’s William Riker, what brings you here?”

The other man’s posture stiffened suddenly upon realising he had company. His expression was difficult to read. Riker could barely tell whether he was flattered or insulted by the attention, much less whether he had even picked up on his intentions. He narrowly resisted the urge to sigh. The man hadn’t pulled away just yet, so that must have been a good sign. He took a long sip of his prune juice- kindly provided by the bank of William T Riker- before he finally spoke.  
“I am Worf. My son was insistent that I enter a competition. My presence here is as a direct result of his interference. I am here for the food alone.” His voice was even more exquisite now Will was close enough to feel its pitch and tone so intimately. It felt as if something primal had ripped through him. He shivered.  
“I saw you at the pool earlier on,” He said softly, his hand beginning to wander up to the other man’s wrist.  
“I see.”

Looking up through his eyelashes, Will spoke again.  
“I had hoped I might run into you again. Perhaps you’d like to retire to a…quiet corner,”  
“For what purpose?”  
“We could get to know each other a little better. It never hurts,”  
Worf considered the offer as stoically as could be expected, eventually offering a small nod.  
“That would be acceptable.”


End file.
